Letargo
by Noah arg
Summary: Luego de un siglo de la muerte de Integra dos desconocidos irrumpen en la supuestamente abandonada mansion Hellsing. Despertando a Victoria de su letargo y con ella a todos los fantasmas del lugar.


**Letargo**

El suave frufrú de la fina y larga ropa de cama era el único sonido que podía escuchar. Ni siquiera las alimañas consideraban ya ese lugar como habitable. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado desde que escucho el chillido de los murciélagos o el roer de los roedores? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que abrió los ojos? Uno, dos, diez años; ya no tenía noción de cuanto duraba su letargo.

El sonido de un vehículo acercándose a la antigua y abandonada mansión la hizo salir de sus pensamientos y seguir avanzando suavemente. Al llegar a uno de los descansos de la escalera sintió nuevamente ese potente olor a tabaco, alzó su vista y allí estaba ella, con sus redondos lentes y su cigarro encendido.

" _ **¿Qué pasa chica policía, la eternidad es mucho para ti?"**_ la oyó preguntar con su tono burlón. Fijó en ella su vista y por primera vez en vaya a saber cuánto tiempo sintió algo en su interior. No sabía qué, pero era algo, que al menos le recordaba que aún existía en ese mundo y junto a ella aquel fantasma de tormentos.

Cuando los dos hombres entraron en la vieja residencia ella ya estaba al pie de la escalera esperándoles, junto al recuerdo de su antigua ama y al único mueble del gran recibidor, una mesa. Esa mesa de caoba oscura, testigo de todo el dolor y sufrimiento de los eternos que allí vivían.

El maletín se abrió, de este los hombres sacaron un grial con tapa y una daga de oro, fue allí donde reparó en sus rostros, la última vez que los había visto no había tantas arrugas en sus aspectos, nuevamente la pregunta cruzó por su cabeza ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que se fue? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que toda vida abandono la mansión y la esperanza?

" _ **Majestad"**_ la voz del hombre resonó con un eco tan grande que demostraba el vacío de ese enorme lugar. Pestañeó y se dio cuenta que el cáliz estaba casi lleno ¿Cuándo se había cortado y había empezado a derramar su sangre? ¿Desde qué momento se había insensibilizado al punto de no sentir nada y actuar con total automatismo? El movimiento de su mano hizo que se moviera y sintiera el frio del guardapelo colgando en su pecho.

" _ **Majestad, con eso es suficiente. El rey y la eterna reina madre agradecen su cooperación y le aseguran nuevamente que jamás ningún mortal salvo nosotros, los enviados, molestará su reposo**_ **"** dicho eso y con una reverencia comenzó a recoger las cosas.

 _Majestad…_

Así la había llamado ella en sus últimos momentos, cuando ya en cama a punto de morir le había sonreído y confesado ese pensamiento: _**"Siempre me llamó condesa y me otorgó un lugar a su lado, sin embargo nunca olvides que antes que conde es Rey y tú, ahora, eres su reina, la eterna reina alma en pena"**_

 _Reina alma en pena…_ Hasta en sus últimos momentos había sido una mujer muy suspicaz, sabía el tormento que le esperaría al perderla y seguramente intuía este futuro para ellos… ellos…

La sombra de unos ojos escarlatas vinieron suavemente a su memoria, ¿Cuánto hacía que él se había ido?

Ahí estaba de nuevo, perdida en el tiempo. Al levantar la vista se encontró solo con el fantasma de su memoria que le sonreía mientras fumaba su interminable puro. Tomó el guardapelo y lo abrió, observó las fotos de los tres mortales que siempre la acompañarían en su eternidad. Sus padres sonrientes de un lado y ella, su ama, joven y hermosa como la recordaba del otro.

" _ **No me digas que vas a llorar, pero si ni lagrimas te quedan ya**_ **"** nuevamente habló su ente personal, de forma acertada. Estaba vacía por dentro, ni siquiera sabía cómo era posible seguir dándole sangre a la reina si no se alimentaba. Se giró dispuesta a subir nuevamente por las escaleras para volver a su reposo cuando un movimiento llamó su atención, lentamente se acercó hasta la pared y con la mano limpió un poco el polvo del espejo que tenía enfrente y contemplo la imagen.

Una rubia y hermosa muñeca de diecinueve años, con ojos rojos y vacíos le devolvía la mirada, su piel tan clara como el mármol dejaba entrever unas delgadísimas líneas azuladas bajo su piel, signo de que su sangre se había movido recientemente. Su camisón escotado y finamente bordado dejaba ver una buena parte de sus pechos que se coloreaban con el dorado del medallón. Su bata bordada hacia juego con el camisón, dándole el aire de una joven del siglo XVIII.

Empujó suavemente el espejo y este se corrió para darle lugar a un pasillo que bajaba y se perdía en infinita oscuridad. Con pasos tambaleantes y dudosos comenzó a bajar, al adentrarse más y más en la oscuridad vio como las telas de araña y el polvo habían tomado poderío del lugar al cual alguna vez perteneció. Sin darse cuenta terminó frente a donde alguna vez estuvo la puerta de su dormitorio, pues ahora solo era un pedazo de madera corroída por el tiempo, así como los restos de su antiguo ataúd que también había sido víctima del tiempo.

A su derecha sin embargo aún se hallaba imponente una fría y dura puerta de acero, la miro fijamente y se perdió nuevamente en el espacio. Sin saber cuánto llevaba allí empujo suavemente la puerta, que chirrio para sus oídos demasiado fuerte, no necesito mucho para encontrar los únicos dos mobiliarios del lugar, un antiguo trono, que al igual que el resto de las cosas que había allí abajo se encontraba corroído por la humedad y una fina tela blanca, se acercó lentamente y la deslizó sin prisa.

…

 _Cuando el corazón de la última hellsing dejó de latir fue un 23 de abril a las 12:45 pm y todo el mundo en la mansión pudo sentirlo, un dolor lacerante la despertó de su sueño y la llevó atravesando las paredes lo más rápido que pudo hasta la habitación de la mujer. Al llegar pocas personas estaban en el recinto, el mayordomo que había sucedido a Walter luego de la guerra, el medico permanente que habitaba en la mansión desde que Integra había sido diagnosticada con síndrome de Hallervorden-Spatz y su maestro. Nadie se movía ni se atrevía a respirar siquiera, intentando asimilar aquello para lo cual nadie estaba preparado ni creía aun posible, que La líder de la organización Hellsing fuera capaz de morir._

 _El irritante pitido de la máquina que señalaba que el corazón había dejado de latir fue silenciado por el hombre de rojo que le disparó sin reparo, para luego caer de rodillas frente a la cama de su señora y allí permanecer por varias horas._

 _Los días y las semanas que sucedieron a la muerte de Integra fueron caóticas y turbulentas, pues una organización privada de tal magnitud pasaba a ser parte del estado y ser controlada directamente por los miembros de la mesa redonda._

 _Ella fue llamada junto a su maestro para tener una reunión directamente con el nuevo rey, ya que la reina se encontraba en edad muy avanzada y no era prudente que siguiera haciéndose cargo de los menesteres del país. Sin embargo luego del entierro de su ama su maestro se encerró en lo más profundo del sótano y no volvió a salir, así que solo ella acudió a la reunión, después de todo su señora la había nombrado reina de los no muertos y su maestro entraba en esa clasificación también. En aquella reunión fue donde ella selló su destino y el de su maestro._

 _Sabiendo de su carácter volátil y explosivo, no dudaba que este se revelaría contra cualquier mortal que intentase ordenarle algo, así que se llegó al acuerdo de que daría su sangre regularmente a la reina madre para mantenerla con vida y a cambio ella y su maestro se separaban de la organización y permanecerían en el anonimato en la ahora abandonada mansión. No fue mucho tiempo después de eso que él llamándola una noche a sus aposentos la beso suavemente en sus labios y le dijo que deseaba entrar en letargo, ella no pudo más que asegurarle que velaría por él mientras dormía, ya que también se encontraba perdida en su propio dolor por la pérdida de la que considero su hermana, madre y compañera._

 _..._

Allí se encontraba él luego de más de un siglo, ausente del mundo y de todo. En su ataúd negro con escrituras, el cual parecía que jamás se dañaría o sufriría el paso de los años. No necesitaba abrirlo para saber que aún se encontraba dormido, podía sentirlo. No tenía tampoco el valor para hacerlo, pues no sabría que encontraría: por un lado temía ver una seca momia que le recordase el monstruo que era y por otro encontrarlo perfectamente conservado, verlo nuevamente y volver a sentir aquellas emociones que tanto la habían lastimado en los años que sucedieron a la muerte de integra.

Suavemente se sentó a su lado y recortando su torso no pudo más que intentar evitar que los recuerdos tan dolorosos y los sentimientos tan contradictorios la invadan nuevamente. Al principio solo era dolor por la perdida y empatía hacia el sentir de su maestro, pues este había querido tanto a su ama que ni siquiera tuvo el valor de convertirla, la dejó hermosa y mortal como a ella le hubiese gustado terminar su existencia.

Sin embargo con el tiempo comenzaron los sueños, sueños de una reina a la espera de su esposo, una reina que movida por el dolor salta de la torre más alta, sueños de una dama y su príncipe extranjero, sueños donde el caballero que aparecía tenía el mismo rostro. Sueños donde la dama al igual que ella comenzaba a tener recuerdos de otra vida, sueños que se convirtieron en una realidad que la golpeó muy tarde, cuando su amado ya había decidido dormir. Recuerdos que le confirmaron por qué la convirtió en su vampiresa, luego de tanto tiempo en soledad porque la eligió a ella por sobre cualquier otra mortal, porque aunque su cabello y su cuerpo fuera distinto su alma volvió a renacer nuevamente para buscarlo a él, para estar con él.

Verdad que le dejó unos celos tan grandes por su antigua ama como el dolor por su pérdida. Celos porque ella re había robado la atención de su amor, celos porque ella había ocupado un lugar en su corazón. Con los recuerdos de sus otras vidas llegaron todos los sentimientos que también había sentido, y la razón del mutismo de su amo y señor al decir sus motivos para convertirla. El antecesor de Integra los había separado una vez, ¿qué haría ella al descubrir que nuevamente el príncipe de Valaquia había encontrado a su reina? Celos de integra porque había sido lo suficientemente valiosa para el conde que no se había atrevido a enfrentarla. Al mismo tiempo sentía un infinito dolor, porque ella también había amado a Integra y no sabía si habría sido capaz de enfrentarla. Nuevamente los sentimientos se hacían presentes y destruían su seco corazón. Por suerte, su fantasma personal, el recuerdo de integra no la había seguido hasta ahí o se habría burlado de ella, pues parecía que aún tenía más lagrimas para derramar…

.

.

.

.

El agitado frufrú de la fina y larga ropa de cama era el único sonido que podía escuchar en el bosque. Algo la despertó nuevamente, algo había atravesado la sombra que perimetraba los terrenos de la mansión. No eran los enviados de la reina pues el vehículo se había adentrado en el bosque, podía escuchar los dos corazones acelerados de los mortales, dos enamorados que se habían adentrado a su muerte en un instante de pasión.

En otra situación solo los abría hechizado para que se fueran y olvidaran todo, pero hora era diferente, sentía algo más, otro ser también estaba a la búsqueda de los mortales. Escucho un alarido no muy lejos de donde estaba y maldijo internamente tener el cuerpo tan entumecido por el tiempo y la quietud. Si bien para ella fueron eternos minutos los que tardó en llegar, solo hacia segundos que había abandonado los sótanos de la antigua mansión, y se paralizó por lo que vio. No estaba preparada, no creyó que fuese así su encuentro.

Frente a ella se encontraba un hombre de abrigo rojo que hincaba con mucho esmero sus afilados colmillos en el cuello de uno de los mortales, mientras que con una mano sostenía a una muchacha inconsciente. Levantó sus ojos escarlatas y al verla llegar le arrojó el cuerpo de la muchacha.

" _ **Que hermosa noche, en noches como estas anhelo sangre... No hay duda alguna, es una noche agradable"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Holaaa Bueno, gracias si leyeron este fic. La verdad es que estaba haciendo las compras por el barrio cuando se me ocurrió la trama. Espero que les haya gustado y no duden en dejar sus comentarios sobre qué les pareció que paso luego del final de Hellsing.

Esta es mi versión del mundo y que hace que todo encaje perfecto en mi mente.

Solo quiero aclarar por las dudas, en caso de que no se entendiera que la integra que le habla a Victoria es solo un producto de su imaginación, la verdad es que no quise ponerlo así para no arruinar la narrativa. Y bueno nada, usar frases medio celebres para el fic también me pareció interesante y que alucard termine mi historia personal con la misma frase con la que debuta en el manga. Además de que soy fiel creyente que Integra jamás aceptaría ser convertida en vampireza y que alucard realmente nunca da una explicación concreta de porque la convirtió.

Bueno, gracias por todo. Besos! :D


End file.
